Harry Potter and the Slytherin Girl
by MagicSilver7081
Summary: AU. 5th Year. How can one girl change someone's life completely upside down? What if that girl come from the most unexpected place?
1. Chapter 1 The Grimmauld Place

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! It's J.K. Rowling's masterpiece even though I think she could much better for the endings.**

_Boy, Kill them all for me _

"NOOOO!" scream Harry Potter to no one in particular.

It had been 2 months since the Final Task of Triwizard Cup ended and Harry still has nightmares over the death of Cedric. Even though Harry managed to overcome his sadness but still he felt content in his heart for not capable to save Cedric.

"Remember Harry, those who already died are nothing in this world but we can still live to honor their memory. They can only live through our memory of them. Don't forget about them but don't let the sadness to overcome your" said Harry's godfather; Sirius Black to smoothen Harry's feeling right after the Final Task.

It was the third weeks in a row when The Dudley's never did disturb him at all. Harry wondered whenever it was because his godfather's last letter really terrified them all or something else that suddenly changed their mind about Harry. He was half-hoped that Dumbledore had told them to not harass Harry. He also remembered a lot about his last letter from his best friend, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Then his mind was disrupted when an owl came suddenly to his room. He suddenly remembered what date it was. It was 31st July, his 15th birthday. It should be a happy day but it seemed that only one of his friends that remembers that day. At that point his boiling rage is almost uncontrollable again. _What kind of friend they were._

Then all out of a sudden, while Harry was looking closely to outside again, he could barely make the little spot over the moon. There seemed a crowd of owl coming to his room. He began to smile. _They're not that bad. Sorry to let you down guys._

There were 3 owls came together through Harry's window. The first one, he noticed was a dark furred owl. There he found Hagrid's letter and present. It sounded like this.

_Dear Harry_

_Sorry for not being able to contact. I found myself out of your reach so don't bother to respond to this. Hope you happy for this presents._

_Hagrid_

Harry opened the present and found dragon-hide gloves. Inside the package he found another message. _It is from the Hungarian Horntail. Charlie gave it to me to be passed onto you_.

"Wow, thanks a lot."

Then he moved onto his next package. It was from Hermione and Ron. They both gave Harry a wand holster. Lastly, Harry moved towards his last package. It was from Sirius. He gave Harry books. It was some defense related books but two books take Harry's attention. One of them was "_Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches"._ It was sent with a message from him on the cover. It said. _It's my most prized treasure. I managed to get all the ladies with that. Enjoy it pup! Hope you find your witch this year. Being lonely is so boring I'm sure. That's what your Dad told me when he tried desperately to get your mother. _

_Snuffles_

_Wow, that's so Sirius. Just like what I know about him. So, his title as womanizer was made from this book. I'll have to look at that. And maybe he's right. I really need someone, _Harry's thought after reading Sirius' word.

The other one was a dark brown journal with Harry's parents' name engraved into it. Another word from Sirius, _This is what I've managed to salvage from the Godric's Hollow. I think it was a journal about your mother and father's life after Hogwarts. There should be more during their school but I think that might be in Gringotts during their last visit._

After opening his present, he quickly hid it all under his bed. He definitely didn't want it to be seen by his aunt. She may just throw it all out once she discovers it. But still in his mind, he was really mad at Albus Dumbledore. He never wants to tell any information to Harry. Even forbid his friends to send him letters. _All were just the secrets to Harry. Why he couldn't trust me even once. It all was just a game to him._

For all the summer, he had tried to find information from any sources, whether it's his uncle TV, newspaper, or anything. For once since his departure to Hogwarts, he felt truly lost and lonely. In second and fourth year he had been despised by students of Hogwarts. But still, there was Hermione at his side. She's the one that always accompanies him throughout problems. But now it seems all of it was gone. Nobody wanted to have relations with him now. It was annoying yet true. Ron just wanted to be friends at the happy moment. But when he was in grieve? Forget it, he doesn't even know anything.

Soon after that he was found sleeping after thinking about those problems. The next day come without any major breakthrough about Harry's condition. But he suddenly felt better after got one letter from his godfather. The contents were short. Just tell him to get ready because in that week he will be picked up. That changes Harry's mood for the whole day. He had been foul but then became cherish again at the prospect of seeing his friends and godfather again.

Yet also on that week there came two Dementors that disturb Harry and his cousins, Dudley. He was forced to use the Patronus charm to overcome the Dementor but the consequences he had to face were tough. He had to be brought to the trial because the use of magic in front of Muggles. Him as quickly contacted by the Ministry of Magic that he was already expelled and his wand would be snapped, but it seems Dumbledore used some of his influences to make the punishments on hold and he had to wait for the trial.

"Pup!"

That voice startled Harry out of his sleep. It was a couple of days after the attack and Harry had been so mad about it. But, after analyzing the voice he managed to figure out his disturbance. He is very happy to hear that voice again. Then he looked up to the window just to meet his smiling and very happy godfather's face.

"Sirius, you're here!"

"That's right pup! Now take your stuff and let's get away from this hell. This place has startled me inside." Sirius said happily to see his godson again.

"But how did you come here? I think that you now in somewhere far-far away." Harry asked. He started to feel little doubt about him. He could be an impostor or something else to trap him.

Feeling Harry's doubt, Sirius then said, "Alright, I am Sirius Orion Black and was best friend with your father James Charlus Potter who being known as Prongs and with Remus Lupin a.k.a. the werewolf or Moony and myself were called Padfoot. Also with the traitor Peter Pettigrew whose known as Wormtail. And you are Harry James Potter, son of the Marauders who clearly inherited our ability by story of the pranks that you caused throughout the school and as for how I come here, it's Buckbeak and me."

As the name was mentioned, Harry started to look at Buckbeak. Sirius and Buckbeak become best pals since they run on Harry's third year at Hogwarts. They had to escape together as both of them were escaped convicts. Also it was a hippogriff.

"Come on then, now that the introduction is over, let's get you out of here. The others have been excited to meet you." Sirius waked me from my moment of thinking.

"Where are you living right now? And who are the others you mean?"

"All in good time pup. All will be revealed in good time. They will be mad at me if I'm late. Please, for once I don't want to be on the wrong end of the Molly's wand."

"Wait, the Weasleys are there? Is Hermione too?"

"For those questions, yes is your answer. Anyway, we don't want to have burden with that heavy compartment. Let me send it first to the Headquarters. And freed Hedwig too, she must be dying to get out of that cage."

"Good idea Sirius."

The journey from Privet Drive into some place called 'Headquarters' was a short trip. Sirius said that Harry was lucky to have Sirius as an escort for today, because the options were only Sirius and Moody' group. And Moody's group was known for their lateness. He was asking to Sirius why he was allowed to move around freely by Dumbledore but he just said that he had shouted to the old man and finally he was allowed to leave the Headquarters.

"And here we are. We manage to arrive safely at the Headquarters."

"But there's nothing here," exclaimed Harry after looking around and taking in the scene. He could see a row of house but couldn't see anything different from all of that. Except for there is no house with number 12 between number 11 and 13. Also, he couldn't see anything unusual in the garden that placed right in front of the row of houses.

"You just need to look at the right place and the right piece of paper. Here you have." Sirius gave a piece of paper to Harry and he read it. It said:

_The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London._

"What does that mean Sirius? I don't understand about the contents." He asked confusedly. He had taken the environment and didn't find house number twelve. The number jumped from eleven to thirteen.

"Just concentrate about it. You'll soon find out about it."

As Harry thinks about that hardly, he saw building number twelve started to pop up in the middle of house number eleven and thirteen. It had a battered door in front of it and also dirty walls and grimy windows. Overall, it's clear that the house never had any cleaning for decades.

"Go inside Harry. Your friends have awaited you since; I believe this morning after hearing that we are going to take you here. They had been anxious to meet you again and never stop bugging me off."

"Alright then Sirius, thanks for taking me here."

"Yeah, but wait a minute. I want to give some advice."

"What is that Sirius? The only advice I have gotten from you was to set Snape's office on fire. And as tempting as it would be, personally I don't think that would be a good idea."

Sirius laughed remembers that advice. Then he manages to control it. "I'm sorry pup; it's kinda hard to not laugh at that. Anyway, I want to say that I think you had to start to expand your circle of friends. Not just around Ron and Hermione but also to everybody else. You can't just rely on them alone. Also you'll find that having friends outside Gryffindor had its own advantage. And I'm afraid that Ron and Hermione's faith in you had decreased greatly throughout summer…"

"Wait!" Harry stopped Sirius from talking. "I'm sorry Sirius but why did their faith in me decrease?"

"Well, lately when I passed the room that Ron occupied, I've overheard them talking about you as your action that only brought danger and else."

"What! I couldn't believe it."

"Patient pup, I'm sure you must be very upset to hear that news. Also, you must be very upset when you can't receive letters but that's Dumbledore's order. And they did exactly as Dumbledore told them. Think a lot about my advice pup. You won't regret that piece of advice. Try to find some friend from your own house. I heard you're not even close with them. Have friends like the Longbottom or else. You would feel the impact when you are an adult. Also have more friends outside Gryffindor. Have friends from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, and you'll soon know about the advantages."

"Wait, Slytherin? I know that the Sorting Hat always encourage us to have school unity. But still I think that is a very bad idea. I barely even know one of them and all they had done was fighting with me."

"And that's exactly the perceptions that we have to change. It's very stupid and cruel to think that all Slytherins are evil. I had my first flirting with a Slytherin and I found her very attractive and great. Their ability to be cunning and ambitious is the one that I want the most to have in my planning because they can control us the Gryffindor so we are not going to do something stupid just because of our braveness. We tend to act first then think later. But their ability to be calm under pressure is very valuable. Especially those who really did the principle of Slytherin himself. The house of Slytherin was supposed to be House of Cunning and Ambition. Also I want to ask, did all the Slytherins were mean to you or it was just one particular person" Sirius explained his reason.

"Alright, I'll think more about it. And after I think clearly, Ron and Hermione will not and never like that kind of idea. Ron will tell me about how Slytherin were evil and Hermione will have a hard time to appreciate them as several of them always call her mudblood. Still I think that Hermione might come around as she would see the truth. Also I had a distinct feeling that few of them never mocked us in any way and stay in the shadow. Alright, I'll try to have one but surely Ron and Hermione will try everything to stop me from going to befriend those Slytherin."

Sirius interrupted, "And that's exactly why I'm telling you this in secret so they don't need to know. But now, let's just go inside. It's quite cold out here."

As Harry walked inside, he asked to Sirius, "When you tell me it is some kind of headquarters, what organization is that?"

"It's Order of the Phoenix Harry. For more information, it's better I think to be discussed inside. I just want to be safe now. Death Eaters could be anywhere now."

Just as Harry wants to have another word, he was assaulted by engulfing hug that crushing him to death, courtesy of Mrs. Weasley. She said, "Oh, finally you're here Harry. It's lovely to see you again. But I'm afraid we had to cut the greetings. I had meetings to do. But fear nothing Harry, I'm quite sure than Ron and Hermione could fill you in. Let me take you upstairs now. I'll come again after all over."

"Great to see you too Mrs. Weasley and your food have been life-saving." Harry responded.

"Well, good to know that. But hurry up. Upstairs now Harry, and be quiet also. We don't want any mess that could happen."

After hearing that, Harry was ushered to go into a room by Mrs. Weasley. It seems empty until Harry got another ambush by another rib-crushing hug. But this time, it's courtesy of Hermione. _Why do all the people around me tried to break me into pieces._

"At last you're here Harry. I'm so sorry for not being able to write to you, but Dumbledore told us to not send you any letter." Hermione said after releasing Harry from the death hug.

"Yeah mate, it sucks without you here. All we've done in here were just cleaning this place. I mean, it's not our fault that the house elf in here is just so lazy that he can easily meant for us to behead him. Maybe mum would tell us more if you're here." Ron complained.

"Really? Even though you here are bored to death, but still you have someone to talk. But you don't know what the hell I've been going through! I've been getting the entire nightmare about that night, without any knowledge about your whereabouts, and hear you complain about being asked to help clean the house! Hell, I've been doing that since I was a toddler." Harry answered harshly and almost shouted as he was reminded of his bad memories.

Hermione looked accusingly at Ron and quickly covering for him, "I'm so sorry Harry, but there's almost nothing we can do. Our access to anything including information on this house is very limited because we are not an adult yet, they said."

Just about when Harry wanted to respond, they were startled by the loud voice happening in the room. It was Fred and George, they apparated through the thin air. "Hallo Harry, we've just heard that you come and wanted to say hello to our most loyal customer." Fred said.

"School would have been very silent without your mischief." George added.

"Wait Harry, you've been continued on your mischief last year? I thought that I've told you to stop it." Hermione asked.

"Clearly that doesn't stop our little Harrikins from his road to become the next pranksters." Fred said.

"Sorry Hermione, but that's the only thing that kept me sane during the last year. That had been a hectic year." Harry responded.

Then they heard the sound of Mrs. Weasley calls them for dinner. She then explained more detailed things about the Order with a shorter version. But then, when she left and leaving them only with Sirius and Lupin, it turned out to be a super bad idea. They asked was there anything the kids wanted to ask and the kids asked almost everything they had in their mind. Pretty much soon Sirius and Lupin were quickly outnumbered.

But unfortunately the party had not gone for long. Out of sudden, Mrs. Weasley comes back to asking Sirius and Lupin to go with her and have words with her. The kids could hear the yelling and they all agreed that the house in the next door would be confused. Both of them came back to the room with a red face, especially in the ears. But yet, nobody dared to laugh at them as they were all scared by Mrs. Weasley death glares.

Mrs. Weasley then asked for the kids to go to bed as the adults still want to talk about something. The kids went upstairs without being told twice because they know they'll go to hear all of the talk due to the massive voice of Mrs. Weasley that will keep them informed. Unfortunately, the adults were one step further then the kids as they cast silencing charm throughout the room, so Mrs. Weasley could shout as much as she wants without them know anything about it now.

They spent the next day cleaning or rather fighting with the house to clean it up from the spider webs till some dark objects that they had no idea about it. They found many things that were very weird that none of them know what it is. They always use _Specialis revelio_ on every piece to make sure none of them dangerous. But suddenly they found a locket that glowing red after checked which means highly dangerous. They quickly quarantine the object to give it to Dumbledore who knows more about it.

They always tried to overhear about the adult conversation with Fred and George's invention, Extendable ears. But the adult had been very cautious about any information they held and will not talk anything about that near the teenagers. Only Sirius tried to shed some lights on them but Mrs. Weasley always watched him in any activities they had together. Remus won't even help them anymore. But that's due to the warnings he had from Dumbledore.

Conflict rarely happens in the house because no one dared to do anything stupid with the Mrs. Weasley in the house. But lately a conflict happens. Ron had been cleaning a cupboard with others when he suddenly said, "Hey, how wonderful Hogwarts would be if all the Slytherins get kicked from the school?"

Others spoke different argument about that question. The twins said in chorus, "But there would no one else that's worth pranking!" Ginny agreed with her brother saying that all the Slytherins were just evil.

But Hermione said the different thing. She said that, "I know that the Slytherins doesn't look good in our book. But that's due to the long standing rivalry between the house. I mean, Did anybody from here know why the Gryffindor house always hate the Slytherin house and otherwise? They had always been like that before we enter Hogwarts and it seems will stay like that for years. It's kind of a depressing situation actually."

Ron snapped, "Hermione! They all are evil dark wizards and I think Hogwarts is merely a training camp for them to become a Death Eater. They all are Junior Death Eaters and not worthy to walk in such a noble school like Hogwarts. I think Dumbledore is really stupid to let them in it. Isn't that right Harry?"

Harry who had been silent through the argument said, "Ron, I don't think that your statement is correct. I agree that several of Death Eaters come from the Slytherin house. But don't forget. Even Gryffindor had its own Death Eater. Remember about Pettigrew Ron? And also actually Slytherin only filled up half of the Death Eaters. The rest were scattered throughout the other houses. Ravenclaw had its own share, same with Hufflepuff."

"I can't believe this. Why you all couldn't see the truth right in front of your eyes." Ron said almost shouted. It made Mrs. Weasley to come upstairs together with Sirius and pulled Ron away from the room. She said, "Come on young man," while holding Ron in his ear, "We need to talk about the voice volume in this house."

"Ow ow ow, alright mom. Don't pull it too hard please."

Sirius could only laugh seeing that scene. And he said, "What makes him talk so loud Harry? He should know for his own goodness that you should talk in anyway in the same house with Molly. I learned that the hard way." He said that while massaging his ear. It seemed that he also received the same treatment a long time ago by Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh he talked about how evil all the Slytherin is and I tried to argue about it. But he didn't accept that and shout instead."

"Well, I know it would happen anyway. Better go now pup, before Mrs. Weasley scold me for talking to you her supervision." Sirius said to end their little conversation.

The condition didn't get better the day after their little collision. But Ron had put some distance between him and the rest of the group. He also brought Ginny into his side. But the others barely paid him any mind as the amount of work they had to done was increasing each day. They had to endure that condition for a week until Harry's hearing.

**AN: Okay, if anyone saw any grammar or spelling mistakes (I am sure there are some) please tell me through PM...**

**Review, Review, Review!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Greengrass Family

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! It's J.K. Rowling's masterpiece even though I think she could much better for the endings.**

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! And to answer some statement about Harry should kick someone's asses, I'm so sorry but that'll unlikely happen. I'll try my best to keep the bashing in this story to a minimum. Don't like it? Don't read it. It's because the bashing story had been overused and I'm tired of it.**

Daphne Greengrass was a very happy young lady.

At fifteen years old, Daphne had developed into a very nice and delicate young woman. She had numerous quality of a woman that will make girls jealous with her and the boys to ogling her opportunity. She has a straight black hair. Also she has very beautiful sapphire eyes that were so mesmerizing and it's like she could look straight to the heart of people with her stare. Her body developed in the right places and all just backing her reputation as the most beautiful witch at Hogwarts.

She really enjoyed her time in the summer to meet up with her family. Her parents had taken her and her sister; Astoria Greengrass to their vacation villa in Southern Spain and every weekend in Paris. They seem to have a very high lifestyle but that's to be expected from Cyrus Greengrass, owner of the Greengrass Imports and Exports. The company had triumphed during the time after the first war by managing to get free from economic depression during the last war. Also the company itself didn't have any tie with Dark Lord made it easy to trust by any business partner. The Greengrass family also had a seat at Wizengamot, but they insisted to stay at the neutral faction, the faction that dominated the Wizengamot itself.

The Wizengamot itself was currently on war between two sides. One was the Light side that was led by Dumbledore and the other one was the Dark side that was led by the Death Eaters families. Two sides always cancelled each other out during any votes so the neutral got the advantage to decide. Lord Greengrass also one of the vocal politician in the Wizengamot, but because of their neutral attitude, they never got any major trouble.

Daphne had been sunbathing on the beach with her sister and her best friend, Tracey Davis who had come over every summer for 2 weeks when her father called for her. He asked Tipsy, their house elf to go to the beach and asked Daphne to come up to the patio.

Tipsy then approached Daphne and said, "Miss, your father wants to have a word with you."

Daphne who was just wearing a 2-pieces bikini asked Tipsy, "Did he say the reason to call me up there?"

"No miss, he just told me that it is very important."

"Fine, I'll go to it. Just asks him to give me some moments." She quickly wore her towel and went to meet him.

His father had been waiting on the patio for Daphne. When he saw her coming, he felt a pang of guilt. He didn't really want to force it to Daphne but the political condition had forced him to do it. Then when Daphne had arrived, he said "Daphne, now as you're already fifteen, I will give you the freedom to have your boyfriend. Actually I also urge you to have it quickly."

Daphne looked shocked about what her father said, and then she asked, "So you take my precious tanning time just to tell me this? And why is so sudden about it Dad?"

With her father as a very experienced politician and negotiator already prepared for that question. He then answered, "Our family position now in the Wizengamot is on the crisis now. Despite all the reports saying we're one of the most influential political families in the Wizengamot, the Voldemort followers always try to approach us with a marriage proposal for you to tie us with their Lord. Also the Light always tries to stop our movement to make Ministry better, such as to throw Fudge out of his office. I have always negotiated it but never worked."

"Still not explaining why I should look for boyfriend."

"Ah, yes about it. If you got a boy with great standing in our world, then there still is a house protection for you from his house, In case of danger happen to us."

Daphne then responded, "Then, in other words, you encourage me to search for boy with great political standing, rich, and probably good looking too for my protection and the continuation of our family as there is no direct male heir. Have I summed it all yet?"

"Pretty much, yes Daphne. I'm so sorry for having to do it to you. I'm just hoping that the boy would be good enough for you."

"But for my generation at Hogwarts, there's almost zero boy that meets all those requirements. And all of them are in Slytherin!"

"Ouch, just keep on looking Daphne. I'm sure there will be someone worthy for you. And I can't wait to play in the role of the father-in-law."

"Dad, that's not the way to treat your 'future son-in-law'." Daphne said desperately.

Cyrus seemed to stumble on his words a bit and said again, "Yes, of course. Now why don't you just continue on your relaxing day on the beach? I'm sure that will be quite relaxing for you and your mind. Also I want you to be careful in Hogwarts."

Daphne who already got her father's cue took her leave quietly. On her way to the beach, she started to think, _Now who shall I choose. Later on the beach I really need to discuss it with Tracey._

When she approached the beach, Tracey called for her, "Hey Daph, why was your father called you?"

"Oh it's just he want me to be careful as always and I am finally allowed to have a boyfriend. And he urged me to have it."

"Really? Your daddy never approves it I think."

"Yeah, but he said that it is necessary to keep me our family safe."

"I don't understand why does your daddy think like that?"

"If there will be war then there will be a family that will help us through it."

"So your daddy believe that You-Know-Who really come back?"

"As much as he is different with Dumbledore, he still held a little bit of respect for him and he also saw that the Dark families had started to get restless." Daphne explained.

"Okay then so it's up to us to start searching for your future husband then." Tracey said while laughing a bit.

"It seems to be it." Daphne replied with a smile.

"But I know for sure thing that it's going to be hard, especially when you put your icy persona. The boys really scared because of you and even you had the nickname of 'Ice Queen of Slytherin'."

"Sure thing it is. I think the only boy that tried to get me repeatedly is Malfoy and Nott. And both of them don't seem to be type to take my message. I mean, I think that Hospital Wing and Madam Pomfrey had received him in numerous times and still tried for me. I think Madam Pomfrey would set up a special bed just for them."

"Well, They're not the brightest in our house."

"I totally agree about it."

They both were silent for a moment and Tracey suddenly started to speak up again, "Hey why did we get so off track? We should be searching and talking about the boy right?"

"Leave it to you Tracey to get so excited just because of the boys."

"Well Daph, I am a hormonal teenager of course in need to talk something about it." Tracey talked to state the obvious. And she continued it, "Okay then, and let's start it from our house. How about Blaise?"

"No, definitely no. Even though he had been so nice and best friend with us, the thought of dating him is idiotic 'till the end. He's a brother for me and I'm his sister."

"Okay then, Nott?

"Never in my life would I think of the possibility to be with him. He's too stupid for his own good. And also his father is also a Deatheater. I don't want to associate myself with them. I know what they did to woman"

"Fine, I'm sure we could just eliminate Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle 'cause we're talking about boys now and not about the idiots. Then let's move on to another house. Ravenclaw we have, Boot?

"No, I hate him. When he tried to ask me to the ball on our fourth year, I know that he just wanted to get in my skirts.

"You are being one hard customer, are you? Fine then let's see… Hmmm, how about..."

Tracey just about to finish her sentence when Daphne already interrupted her by saying, "Tracey, you already know that I hate those Ravenclaw boys. They're all nothing but books. Remove the books and voila, we have Hufflepuff boys. I don't feel like going out with them right now. It will throw my reputation out of the window if I were seen with one of them."

"So I'll take it that we will eliminate the 'Claw and 'Puff?"

"Exactly! Now you understand me."

"Alright, but now you have left me with very few choices. If you don't want the "Claws and the 'Puffs, there will be only Gryffindor and Slytherin. And I know very well about you that you don't want to come up openly for dating one of the Lions. You also hate all the Snakes. Now what?"

"I guess it's the end of discussion, let's get back to tanning."

Tracey didn't try to continue their conversation as she was afraid to make Daphne frustrated. She had been her best friend since they were little child as their families know each other very well and had been business partners for generations.

Daphne didn't put any thought on her father's words for several days as she was relaxing. Then on the beginning of August when she was walking around the house as she had grown tired of tanning, she heard her father talking on Floo inside his study. It seems to be some kind of debate between him and whoever on the other side of the call.

"You know I am on my holiday Robert!"

"I know Cyrus, but the Minister of Magic asked for the entire body of the Wizengamot to attend a hearing."

"Whose hearing is it that made it so important that needed the full attention of the Wizengamot?"

"It's Harry Potter sir."

Upon hearing it, Daphne had kept her silence outside her father's study, but when she heard the name she startled a little yelp. Of course her father noticed that and pulled his head out and said "Daphne?"

"Yes dad. I'm sorry for disturbing you."

"That's okay. Now please keep silent. I need to finish this business first."

"Is that Daphne? Give my regards to her and also your family."

"Focus Robert! So now I had to go back home?"

"Of course sir. All the files had been filled and now it's official. Harry Potter's hearing will be on a full attend of the Wizengamot."

"But he's just an underage wizard! He's in the same year with Daphne here. I don't understand the necessity of it."

"I think what we feared about had arrived Cyrus. The Ministry will do just about anything to strengthen their position even if they had to do anything."

"Another proves of the Fudge's arrogance. What Dumbledore had said about this matter?"

"He remains silent, as usual. But I think we can use the Ministry's arrogance as our counter attack."

"Oh yeah, how is that supposed to be?"

"By giving Harry Potter a hearing in front of the Wizengamot, that automatically states him as an…"

"Oh yeah, of course. I am an idiot! He will be seen as an adult in our world. There if we could take him under our wing than we could strike at the Ministry! But still we need to move fast. I'm afraid once the Potter boy got emancipated, Dumbledore would take him under his wings too."

"We need to discuss it with another member sir."

"I'll be right home then." Then he pulled his head out of the fireplace and asked Daphne, "Daphne, what you just heard must remain confidential until the undecided time. Now I need to go back to Britain. Do you want to join me or not?"

Daphne was thinking for a moment then reaching her decision, "I think I will join you for the trip dad. I need to find some new books and I don't feel like to have our house elves to search it for me."

"Okay then, we will be back home by tomorrow morning."

In the morning, Daphne had prepared for her short-trip to home. As the international traffics are really watched by the authorities, they had to take the available way to go home. There are Floo, Portkey, and broom. Daphne and her father intended to use the Portkey as she didn't feel good about using the Floo. She is a little claustrophobic and can't bare the tension inside the Floo. The first thing they do after they arrived was they go to their home. She had to check mail as there is a mail-divert ward all over their vacation home.

She went up into her room and the first thing she noticed was her desk. She saw 3 letters waiting for her on her desk. The first one came from Malfoy, it said like this:

_Dear Daphne_

_It's been quite a time since we last met and I want to say that I had missed you. In fact I think that I had missed all of my dorm mates. I want to invite you to a get-together with all of our Slytherin friends to strengthen our bond in our house and also to exchange some news. It will be held at La-Plaza on 11st of June at noon._

_We all will be looking forward for you._

_Draco Malfoy_

It was 3 weeks ago and Daphne was grateful for missing it. Then there was one from Nott. It seems that he also invited her for dinner for tonight. _Oops, I feel so bad for having to reject the invitation_ with an evil laugh in her mind. And lastly, was a letter from Hogwarts about the next academic year. _Seems there's nothing out of ordinary._ Then she checked her room again and took some of her books with her as she sometime felt bored in her vacation home and left the room. And she went downstairs just to meet her father already preparing to go.

He said, "Ah there you are. I was going to call you. Now I need to go to Ministry. Do you want to go anywhere else?"

She answered, "What do you want to do there?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I just need to contacted some of my friends and informed them about something. But I do have a request. Please later, you came to the hearing of Harry Potter with me."

"And why I have to go to his hearing?"

"You need to understand the political better and what's better than to experienced it firsthand?"

"Fine Father, you win. I'll come with you to the hearing."

"Good, you could sit in the Watching Room then. And where do you want to go today?"

"Just Diagon Alley. I need to find something father."

"And what is that supposed to be?"

"My books and Astoria's for next year? And also I need some new robes."

"Alright then. Hold my hand. We're going to Apparate."

They arrived a Diagon Alley. Then Daphne's father went to Ministry after told her that he will pick Daphne about 3 hours later.

Daphne went to the first store she had in mind, Flourish and Blotts. She grabbed some new books for the next school year as well some reading material. Then when she was about to bring it to the counter, she saw something that drawn her eyes. It was a section about dueling skills, something that she always wanted to learn but just can't find the time and place.

Daphne took some books with her, such as _Self-Defensive Spellwork_ and _Dueling for Dummies_. She paid it then left the store. The nest stop she make was at Madam Malkin's Robes.

"Hey Honey. New robes for next year?" Madam Malkin asked.

"Yeah please organize to that." Daphne answered.

"Then please standing in front of me dear. I need to get your measurement."

She waved her wand once Daphne stood in front of her. A tape measure came out from the tip and start measured Daphne. When it's done, it just fall into the ground. Then Madam Malkin took one of the robes and said, "Okay dear, let's try this one."

Daphne tried that and it felt perfect. "Good, I'll take this one then."

While she done that, she never realized who had come onto the store. It was her most hated person in Hogwarts. "Hello Daphne, come for robes I see."

Her voice got cold at that instance, "Hello to you too Malfoy."

But his thick-head didn't let him notice the coldness in her voice. He continued talking, "Why didn't you came to our simple lunch? We had so much fun there."

"Oh I'm sorry Malfoy. But unfortunately my family was on vacation at Paris at that moment. So I with such a regret have to decline."

"Why not told us then. We are wondering about the reason you didn't come."

"I was forbid to get letter in the summer. My parents said that it was the time for family."

"But we're your family Daphne."

"Fine, I need to go now Malfoy. I have some more place in mind now."

"Alright then. By the way, I'm planning to have some more lunch this summer. Will you attend it? I assure you that it will be fun. In fact, why don't you brought Tracey too."

"I'll see about that."

Then with that words, she left the store without looking back. _Not bloody likely that I'll come to your meeting_. She walked a little more and stopped at Florean Fortescue. She felt a need for refreshment. She bought a chocolate chip sundae. Then she met Susan Bones.

Daphne in school had made several connection with members from different house, except Gryffindor. Not because she was biased against them but she didn't want to draw too much unwanted attention on her.

_Flashback_

_Daphne was sitting in the Library alone. Tracey got detention early in the morning for not doing her Transfiguration homework. In their second year at Hogwarts, the teacher got stricter and gave more punishments. Now she was doing her Potions homework._

_"Damn it, why it just keep getting weirder? When we added he moonstone, the potions supposed to be bluish. But the instructions said that it will turn reddish in color."She spoke it quite loudly. Luckily, Madam Pince was not in place at that moment. She didn't hear the sound of someone sitting in front of her._

_"It's because there are porcupine quills in the potions. They changed the color aspect of moonstone so that it will not turn bluish anymore." _

_She turned her head from her essay, then she saw Susan Bones and her best friend Hannah Abbott from Hufflepuff. Turned out it was Susan who gave her the answer. "Oh, thanks for that."_

_"You're welcome. Now please don't shout at library anymore. Madam Pince will throw you out if you did it again."_

_"I know that."_

_"Now usually I saw you with your friend. You're Daphne right?"_

_Daphne nodded. "Yeah and Tracey got detention from McGonagall. She forgot doing her homework."_

_"Oh, I see. Now I want to talk about something." Susan's tone got serious._

_"And what's that about?"_

_"Your family and I had been allies for generations. And right now, both of us are the heir apparent for the title. Let's have some connections, like being friends?"_

_"Yeah sure, let's start from beginning. My name's Daphne Greengrass." While she holding out her hand._

_"And mine's Susan Bones. And this is my best friend, Hannah Abbott." While she shaking Daphne hand's too. "How about we met again in the library tomorrow? I need to find Prof. Sprout and ask about something."_

_"Sure, this same table? Tracey and I always sit in here and that's why no one else ever went near here. We're both are too scary for them."_

_"Sure. Later then!"_

_End Flashback_

"Hey, what made you blank out?" Susan asked.

"No, it's nothing. How about your summer?" Daphne said.

"It's been great! Thanks for asking. I had a trip to France with Hannah. We went to a lot of place. We even had a chance to look at Beauxbatons. But enough about me. How about yours?"

"It's been great too. I went to my family's villa at Spain. I enjoyed it, a lot. I spent a lot of the time with Tracey too. I also join her vacation. We went to America for 2 weeks. It was awesome."

"Wow, that sounds awesome. Why did you come here? Usually you always on vacation until the last day of our holiday."

"Buying my school supplies, and also new robes. Of course I brought some additional reading."

"That's just like you Daph."

"I also came for another reason. Do you know Potter's hearing will be held tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I heard it from my Auntie. She said it was because he was doing underage magic."

"I'll come to his hearing tomorrow."

"Why Daph? I never saw you as politician type. You're more like strategist type."

"I know. But my father wants me to learn more about politics."

"Oh, I see."

"Do you want to come too. I hate to be sitting around the Watching Room alone."

"Yes, I think I'll go too. I'm also quite interested in that matter."

"Alright then, see you there."

"Yeah, bye Daph."

Daphne then walked around the Diagon Alley to kill time. Then she saw Theodore Nott coming into her way. _Come on, give me a break. I just met Malfoy and now Nott too. Maybe if I walk faster he'll ignore me. _"Hey Daphne!" _Or maybe not._

She turned on her heels, "What do you want Nott?" She asked with a slightly annoyed voice.

"Why don't you reply the letter I send for you?" He asked.

"I just saw the letter today."

"So do you want to come for candlelight dinner?"

"No, thanks. I don't really want it. Especially with you."

"But why? I have everything that you need! I am the heir apparent of the House of Nott and…" He didn't get the chance to finish that sentence when Daphne said, "Should I make you remember that the House of Greengrass still in the upper class, compared to your house?"

Nott got really irritated by those words and returns by saying, "Wait until the Dark Lord comes back! You have made a very dangerous enemy here." He spit near Daphne's feet and then he turned around walked away with a very sour face.

Daphne kept staring at him until he was lost in the crowd. Then from behind her father come. He startled Daphne by suddenly said, "Great job Daphne. I especially liked how you put him in his place by telling him his station. And also your composure was brilliant. You kept a cool head in that situation. But I don't like that you didn't do anything when he spat on you."

Daphne answered his father, "You don't need to worry dad. If that bastard saliva ever got into me or my clothes, I'll hex him with the most painful curse I know. And for your knowledge, I know a lot of curses and hexes that I haven't had a chance to use it yet. I'll personally hex his bits off and…"

"Ouch Daphne, I'm a guy here and I didn't really want to hear about how you'll destroy that part." His father quickly interrupted her from her rambling about Nott.

"I apologize dad. I'm sure you had gotten an earful of that from mom."

"Yes, that's true Daphne. Even though I'll deny everything you said about this conversation. Now let's go back to home. We need to have some rest. I'm so tired of listening those stupid people in Ministry kept arguing about something so unimportant. My only wish is that we could bring down Fudge from his office as quickly as possible."

Daphne grasped his father's hand and both of them Apparate from the spot into their home.

**AN: Any ideas? PM me! I loved getting new ideas!**

**Review, Review, Review!**


	3. Chapter 3 The Hearing of Harry Potter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! It's J.K. Rowling's masterpiece even though I think she could do much better for the endings.**

**AN: I'm sorry for the last chapter's AN. I made some mistakes. What I meant with no bashing would only be directed for Harry's inner circle, like Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Dumbledore. But the other villains like Nott, Malfoy, Umbridge, or else will still get theirs. Sorry if it was confusing.**

On the trial day, the air inside Grimmauld Place was so tense that even Sirius didn't try to give his usual joke in the morning. They all hoping that the law would be enforced and Harry would be freed. But they all worried that Fudge would do anything to see Harry be thrown in the Azkaban. They all very nervous waiting for the verdict.

"Don't worry Harry. I'm sure that Dumbledore's side is strong enough to hold back the Death Eater's side. Also I'm quite sure that the neutrals will side with you." Sirius tried to soothe Harry's troubled mind. Since last night, Harry couldn't sleep at all. And on the morning, he looked like a total wreck. He looked like he was after running from a train for hours.

"Yeah, I know that I should not afraid about my chance of freeing from the punishments. But that can't stop me from being afraid right?" Harry tried to joke.

"Alright, get prepared Harry, Arthur will bring you to the Ministry and you'll wait…" Suddenly the fireplace burning with green fire and Albus Dumbledore's voice can be heard, "Molly, Harry's schedule for trial had been moved forward. Quickly brought him to the Ministry."

"Okay Albus. I'll tell Arthur to bring him to the ministry now."

After the connection ended, Mrs. Weasley shouted, "Arthur! Bring Harry to the ministry now! His schedule's had been moved forward."

The sound of a pair of running feet on the stairs could be heard throughout the house. And when he arrived at the dining room, he was already dressed to go. How he did that in almost a minute was a very remarkable achievement. But thinking again, live with Mrs. Weasley maybe make him to get usual with this kind of situation.

"Come on Harry, ready to go?" Mr. Weasley asked Harry after he had a small meal.

"Yeah, sure Mr. Weasley. Let's go." Harry said after finishing preparing himself.

When they approached the front door Mr. Weasley asked Harry, "Harry, I think that it's better if we Apparate to the Ministry. We're running late I think."

"Sure, what can go wrong?"

"A lot can go wrong actually Harry. But we had to take the risks right? Now hold my hand Harry!" He said it while he offered his left arm. And he added, "It might get a little nauseating. But it will wear off!"

Harry was a little hesitated at first, but at last braved himself. He then grasped Mr. Weasley hands and suddenly felt pressed from all sides. He felt twisted into many shapes. He found it really hard to breathe and feel there was something really strong that grip his neck like it was trying to kill him. Finally, the sensation gone. He stumbled and find it very hard to stand up straight. He felt that he wanted to fall but thankfully, Mr. Weasley still held his hand. Mr. Weasley then said, "Not vomiting on your first time Apparate? Excellent Harry! I think that you were born to Apparate. Now let's get you to your courtroom." Harry could only nod at Mr. Weasley's words.

The first glance Harry got in the Ministry was the place was huge. He saw a lot of people walked by, sometimes running. He heard a lot of voices, whether it was talking, shouting, the sound of people Apparating, and steps. There seemed to be a usual workday in a normal office if there was not any magic sign like, people reading Daily Prophet, wearing robe, and so on. Wizards sometimes are so backward.

They walked to the security to report. The guard looked bored at the moment. Harry's wand got checked and they entered the Ministry. They entered the elevator and Mr. Weasley asked to be dropped off on the lowest level of the Ministry. They went through several levels of floors. They also needed to take some stairs to go down. At last, they arrived at their destination. Mr. Weasley and Harry saw a lot of people wearing red purplish with a big 'W' on their chest in front of a room and Mr. Weasley said, "That's definitely the courtroom. But weird, that's Courtroom 10. The most guarded courtroom in Ministry. Also, all of the people are Wizengamot."

"What does that mean Mr. Weasley?"

"It means that you will not get a fair trial. You are supposed to get a trial in front of the Head of DMLE, Amelia Bones and a scribe because you're just a minor. But here, your trial will be viewed by Wizengamot. You'll get a trial for an emancipated wizard."

"That's just cruel!"

"But that's how the Ministry works Harry. The one who holds money controls our government. And unfortunately we can't clean the corruption now." Said Mr. Weasley to explain Harry's situation.

They waited for a couple of minutes when suddenly all of the members of Wizengamot being summoned into the room. It seemed that the trial will be starting soon.

Mr. Weasley said before Harry got summoned into the room, "I need to go now Harry. I can't be here." After saying that, Mr. Weasley then left Harry alone.

Then Percy Weasley stuck his head through the door and saw Harry and said, "Ah you're here. I'll tell the Minister and the Wizengamot."

Harry just waited door a while when a voice said, "Harry James Potter, enter the courtroom!"

Harry entered the courtroom feeling very confident. But he never knew that two pairs of eyes were looking at him with such an intensity. It seems that those orbs were inspecting him like some kind of meat.

* * *

Daphne saw Harry entered the courtroom after some waiting. She was waiting in the Watching Room with Susan Bones who fulfill her promise to accompany Daphne to Harry's trial. In the Watching Room there were a lot of wives of the Lord who kept chatting with each other.

Usually, in the Slytherin common room, Draco Malfoy boasting about himself had been very usual to watch someone's trial. That's one of the reasons why Daphne didn't want to come and watch. She was very hesitant to meet him. But he's not in Watching Room at that moment, which is very weird because she knew that Malfoy would be very happy to watch Harry Potter got trial.

"Hey Daphne, what's going on? Have you been daydreaming?"

"What, no! Of course not."

"Come on Daphne, I knew about your secret crush with…" Susan's word almost come out when Daphne's hand suddenly covered it.

"Shut it. And I don't like him!"

"Oh really? So why do you always come to watch quidditch when he's playing when you never like quidditch game. I'm sure you just come to watch him flying around the field."

"Seriously Susan? I only come to watch them kicking Malfoy's ass. And were you spying on me?"

"Let's just say that not only Slytherin have their way to know everything. Hufflepuff also had some."

Daphne was about to reply when she heard, "Order, order! Can I have your attention? Trial of Harry James Potter just about to begin. I am Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister of Magic will lead this trial. The Interrogator for this trial are me; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. And Court Scribe, Percival Ignatius Weasley. Who will be your witness?"

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, witness for the defense." Dumbledore's voice could be heard everywhere in the room. Every head turned toward the door where Dumbledore was standing. He wore his long midnight robe and striding toward Fudge.

"Ah, so you had heard that the trial will be moved forward then?" Fudge said after his shock of seeing Dumbledore arrived on time for the trial cease.

"No, I must've been missing it. But thankfully, by some stupid mistakes that I had done I had arrived at the Ministry for 3 hours before."

"Okay, shall we begin the trial?"

* * *

Harry was very relieved to see Dumbledore arrived, he felt like Fawkes had been singing to him again since last year after his visit to the graveyard. Even though he was still angry with him for covering up a lot of information, he was still happy that at least there will be someone that know what to do with this trial. Especially that he knew nothing about trial like this. He spoke to Dumbledore, "Thank you for coming to my defense Professor."

"Oh, don't worry Harry. After this trial, we'll be out from here as free men. And about your defense, I have a lot of tricks up my sleeve. You need to worry nothing."

Dumbledore's words made Harry wonder just what kind of power Albus Dumbledore possessed that allowed him to talk like there's nothing to be worried about. Especially since he already lost almost all of his power at the Ministry.

Fudge's voice destroyed his concentration when he spoke again, "The charges against the accused are that he did knowingly, when he's in full control of his body and mind, did a Patronus Charm in a Muggle area. Moreover, he did it in front of a Muggle. It was on the second of August, at 9:23, which is an offense to the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, 1875, and also under Section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty!" Harry said.

"Minister Fudge, the Muggle that saw Harry's charm is in fact his own cousin. There were only two people who saw it and all had known that Harry's a wizard. One of them s his cousin and the other is a squib." Dumbledore added in Harry's defense.

"Still, not explained why he felt the need to produce the Charm."

"I did it because there was two Dementors at the moment." Harry answered, with a little bit of a scream.

"I already thought that we would hear something like this. Pray, tell us. Why would there be two Dementors in the Muggle area. They were supposed to guard the Azkaban."

Before Harry answered it, Dumbledore cut him, "I suppose we should ask that question to you Minister. I thought that you said that all of the Dementors are regulated every now and then. My question is why the Ministry doesn't notice if two of their guards went missing and tried to create havoc in the Muggle world. I think what we should do is giving Mr. Potter some compliment and honor for preventing that to happen." Dumbledore finished that with a smile. Some of the members of the Wizengamot also had smiles on their face. It seemed they already get usual for this kind of retort.

"Silence, I would never give something like that to a criminal! And he is still underage! How could he learn something like Patronus Charm."

"I've learned it since my third year."

"Impossible, who teach that to you." The woman beside Fudge that used a monocle started to speak for the first time.

"Professor Lupin taught the spell to me."

"Is there any form it takes?"

"Yes, it always took the form of a stag."

"Impressive."

"But if there are other Muggles saw it, it would no longer be impressive. And I'm quite sure if we search more detail, we can get some more witnesses." Another woman beside Fudge that looked like a toad spoke for the first time too.

"Exactly Dolores! I think that too. So I suggest that the court dismissed! We'll get back after an hour. The Ministry need to search for more evidence."

* * *

Daphne and Susan watched the court with a lot of interest. After the court was dismissed, they started to speak again.

"Hey Daph, could you believe that Harry could already produce a Patronus?"

After considering her answer for a moment, Daphne answered, "I know that Potter is brilliant and could easily be the best Wizard in our year. But that's still hard to believe. Especially that his Patronus have already taken a form."

"Do you think Harry would escape from here Daph? I know certain people that would be missing him in school if he doesn't come back for our fifth year." While Susan said that, she was glancing at Daphne.

"Stop it Susan! Just because I watched him, that doesn't make me love him." She said exasperated.

But Susan didn't hear Daphne anymore. She saw Daphne's father walked fast through the crowd to closing in on Harry. "Hey Daphne, look. Seems like your father also wanted to have words with the Boy-Who-Lived."

"What!" Daphne said. She was so confused, his father was trying to talk to Harry Potter and Dumbledore. Then she remembered his conversation on Floo with his friend. It seemed like she knew what his father were planning when she went to Diagon Alley while he went to the Ministry.

* * *

"Albus!" A voice called Dumbledore from nowhere. With the room that was packed with wizards that leaving the courtroom, no one could figure out where did the voice come from. He was heading out with Harry when a hand was placed on his shoulder. Then the same voice said, "We need to talk."

Dumbledore turned his head and were surprised to see Lord Greengrass. He knew that Lord Greengrass always disliked him because he never agreed to them. But to see the leader of a neutral faction anted to talk to him, maybe it will produce something that is beneficial. Dumbledore thought about that while Lord Greengrass greet Harry.

"What is it that you want Lord Greengrass?" Dumbledore asked politely. He was not that stupid to start Cyrus's anger.

"I wanted to have a word with you Albus. And also bring young Mr. Potter with you."

"Where do you want to talk?"

"My office."

"Fine, lead the way Lord Greengrass."

They were walking for a moment. They climbed stairs and coming out of the ground floor. They walked for some more before arriving in a corridor. It was full of doors that look exactly the same. The only way to differs it were by looking at the sign in front of the door. They stopped in front of Lord Greengrass's door. He tapped his wand on the handle and the door was opened. Dumbledore commented, "Locking ward on the door. I think you need more protection Lord Greengrass."

"Don't worry Albus. That's not the only protection I have. That's only the visible one."

"I could sense the traps on the door. Also a couple of wards on your desk and don't forget the one in the wall. Is there anything I miss?" Dumbledore asked with a smile.

"Damn, I need to upgrade my protection then. Don't you ever share it to anyone else Dumbledore." Threaten Lord Greengrass to Dumbledore.

"Don't worry. I see no advantage for me except making you as my enemy. So what do you want to talk about?" Dumbledore steered the conversation back to the topic.

Lord Greengrass looked like he just remembered something and said, "Oh, I forgot about that. Alright, now where do I start. Okay, you already know that I lead a neutral faction in the Wizengamot, right?"

Dumbledore answered, "Of course I know. You were quite popular with those moving speeches."

"Thank you. Now let's get to the point. I will support young Mr. Potter here on the trial. And I'm sure you got a plan already."

"Definitely. Shall I tell you my plan now Lord Greengrass?"

"No, I'd rather watch it in the trial. I loved surprises."

"Oh, it'll ruin Minister's face in the public Lord Greengrass."

"Okay, now I want to ask you. You want to ruin the Minister face in the public, yet you don't want to take him down. What's wrong with you?"

"Waiting for the right moment. And right now, it's not. Just wait for it Lord Greengrass and you'll see all your hard work would be paid."

Lord Greengrass seemed to be thinking about Dumbledore's words. Then he finally said, "Alright, I'll tell my factions to back down. But it better be soon Albus. I'm tired with his dirty works and he's not doing anything about the upcoming danger. And yes, I trust you Dumbledore. Even though you are just a meddling old fool in my eyes, I trusted that you would be telling the truth in this situation."

"Thank you, Lord Greengrass. I appreciate your support."

"Don't worry Albus. We also wanted to protect the Wizarding World. Not only you want to destroy the Dark Lord for good."

"Fine, I understand. Now shall we go back to the courtroom? I believe that our one hour recess almost ended." Dumbledore said to end their conversation.

They left the Lord Greengrass' office. They walked without talking much, each one were in their own mind.

Harry was thinking about how the conversation went through. He understands about little to nothing but he was determined to cornered Dumbledore and asked about the matter later.

Dumbledore in his mind was thinking what a good day it turned out to be. While he expected Harry to totally humiliate the Minister later on his trial, never had he thought that Lord Greengrass finally moved from his position as the spectator and joined the game as well. Even though he held so much power, he still thought it would be very hard to take Fudge from his seat. But now, with the neutral faction joining the game, the tide could change sooner than he though it could be.

Lord Greengrass was thought that it would be a good day indeed. A major blow in Fudge's campaign 'if' Dumbledore's plan succeed would be much appreciated. But he made up his mind to never let Dumbledore keeping all the information he had for himself. He will do anything to coerce those info out short of murder.

They returned to the courtroom, but Lord Greengrass walked in first to clear any suspicions about them planning together. But two girls saw through that tactic.

* * *

"Hey Daphne, your father has returned." Susan told Daphne about the situation.

Daphne who was sitting on the corner reading a book glance up and asked, "Did he go in together with Potter and Dumbledore?"

Susan saw again and answered, "Nope. He's alone when he entered the courtroom."

"Hmm, it means he wants to cover it all up. He doesn't want to raise a suspicion. But on what purpose did he go together with Potter and Dumbledore at first place?"

"Guess you would know later Daph. You could always interrogate your father at home."

Daphne seemed to think about it for a moment before said again, "No, I don't think dad would answer it. But better try than nothing."

"I agree Daph. Hey that's Harry and Dumbledore is preparing outside the middle area. I think they are waiting to be called."

"Good, I'm tired of waiting for them. Let's start again this trial."

Daphne stood again to get a better view. Then he heard Fudge is talking again, "One hour recess had ended. Let's continue this trial. Accused, please come in."

Harry entered the courtroom alongside with Dumbledore. The trial then resumed. "Present your defense Mr. Potter." Fudge called for Harry to start talking in his defense.

Instead of Harry, Dumbledore stood up and talked to Fudge, "If I may, Minister. Now I'll present the defense of Mr. Harry James Potter. On August the 2nd, Mr. Potter had lifted his wand for his own protection against two Dementors…"

"Which is still on doubt Dumbledore!" The woman beside Fudge cut Dumbledore's talk with a scream that emanates throughout the room. _Maybe the other people would have thought they heard Banshee screaming inside the Department of Mysteries. They always handled the strangest of all kinds of things._ Daphne thought after hearing that scream.

"Well then, why don't we just make it easy Madam Umbridge? Why don't we just use Veritaserum? It would certainly make everything clear." Dumbledore responded to Madam Umbridge.

"There's no need to do that Dumbledore. The Ministry didn't have time in this child's play." Fudge said again.

"But every accused had it's right. Am I right to think that as a defense, we could ask for the use of Veritaserum? Is that true Madam Bones?" Dumbledore said to counter Fudge's statement.

Madam Bones quickly responded by saying, "Yes, that's certainly true Dumbledore. I suggest we bring out the Veritaserum and questioned Mr. Potter. This way, the answer would be absolutely correct and there would be no doubt about it."

She then called her Aurors to give the Veritaserum to Harry. They gave him three drops of it. Harry, who didn't understand about the situation just accepted the potion. He had full confidence that Dumbledore would help him win the case.

After receiving the potion, Harry's vision started to get blurry. And the questioning started.

Madam Bones then started to ask Harry first, "What is your name?"

Harry answered, "Harry James Potter."

"What was your birthday?"

"31 July 1980."

"In 2nd of August, did you cast the Patronus Charm in front of a Muggle?"

"Yes, the Muggle in context was my cousin."

"Why did you cast the charm?"

"Because there were Dementors attacking us." At that point, the situation inside the courtroom getting heated. Whispering started everywhere on the Wizengamot. Dumbledore's face looked happy. Daphne could understand that, he's for sure will win this case.

"How many to be an exact Mr. Potter?"

"There were 2 of them."

Before Madam Bones continued the questioning, the shrieking sound of Madam Umbridge spoke, "I can't take more of this disgrace! Let's take a vote to determine if the Potter boy is guilty! Who's in favor of guilt, raise your wand!"

But her effort to stop the court failed. Many of the Lords of the Wizengamot vetoed her and asked for her to be kicked out of the courtroom because she was always disturbing the trial. Fudge of course rejected their request but had personally asked for Madam Umbridge to keep silent throughout the trial.

Madam Umbridge was fuming red. The questioning continued and the condition getting worse and worse for Fudge's side. Then Dumbledore sent out his final attack.

"I'm saying this to you Cornelius, you can do whatever you want to in the Ministry. But it will all just come back to you. You certainly had changed a lot of law Cornelius. Even then, you held a full criminal trial for an under-age wizard! You know it so well that full criminal trial could only be held if the accused was an adult and had done something that's very serious."

Couples of Wizengamot members were shifting uncomfortably in their seats. Fudge just keep turning red after hearing Dumbledore's words.

"And because of this, there is no point at all to do this trial since Harry had been looked as an adult in our world. He lifted his wands just to protect himself and his cousin. Now, I can do nothing more than waiting for the verdict."

Madam Bones caught the signal of the words and asked, "Those in favor of clearing the accused of all charges, raise your wands!" Almost all of the people inside the room lift their wand.

"And those in favor of conviction?" Only four people lifted their wand; Fudge, Madam Umbridge, Lord Malfoy, and Lord Nott.

Fudge looking very red at the end finally said, "Fine! Clear of all charges!"

"Great then, now I and Harry must discussed about something else. Come with me Harry."

Both of them then walked out of the courtroom without looking back anymore.

Daphne who stared at the door that Harry and Dumbledore had been through was disturbed by Susan said, "So Harry will still with us for the next school year then."

"Seems to be it. Means there will be another drama for the next school year."

"I agree Daph, every year since he's entered the school, there always some drama. Remember our first year, what we heard about the Philosopher's Stone."

"And on our second year the Chambers of Secret had been opened."

"Don't forget our third year, Dementors and Sirius Black breakout from Azkaban."

"And at last, our fourth year, Triwizard Tournament."

"It's going to be an interesting year for sure Daph. I'm so looking forward to it."

"Me either Suse, me too."

**AN: I need beta! Anyone wants it, PM me.**

******Review, Review, Review!**


	4. Chapter 4 On to the Gringotts!

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Harry Potter! It's J.K. Rowling's masterpiece even though I think she could much better for the endings.**

**Acknowledgement: Anka7995 for the beta work on this chapter.**

After walking through the courtroom door Harry had some questions in his mind and so he asked Dumbledore, "Where are we going now? Grimmauld Place? I'm so tired."

"No Harry, I think it's time for you to know the truth about everything. So please bear with it for little more." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.

"So where are we going? Godric's Hollow?" Harry asked, his mind racing.

"No. There would be nothing to meet if we went there right now. All we're going to find is the ruins of your home." Dumbledore said gravely.

"So, where should we go then?" Harry asked.

"The best way to keep you informed is telling you about everything but in steps so first I think you should be informed about your finances. We're going to Gringotts".

"But I thought that we never trusted goblins. And they only run a bank." Harry asked confused.

"But that's where the twists are. Even though we never trusted them, but why would we keep our money with them? It's because we know that they are greedy with money. And they still do till now. They would keep our money the best because they had the best banking strategy. But the goblins see opportunities from it. They asked to be appointed as the guardian for every bit of information we have and they still be till now."

Harry nodded, digesting the new information he got. He thought that this is what students should learn about goblins, not about the war between Wizards and Goblins. "But why should they do that? If they have all of our money, they could easily destroy our economy."

"They had thought it all out. They anticipated that we will not put all of our money in Gringotts. But with our info they held, they could threaten us if we try to cheat them." Dumbledore said to answer Harry.

"I wonder who want to cheat the goblins."

"A lot of people tried to cheat Gringotts Harry. They just kept hitting a wall while doing it. One of the examples was Weasley clan. Why do you think they were so poor? One of their great-great grandfathers tried to cheat Gringotts and as a penalty, the Gringotts was going to tell all of the family secrets. But they avoid it from happening by giving all of their fortunes to Gringotts. They have never earned their glory again since that time."

After hearing those words, Harry knows that he had to be very careful when dealing with the goblins, especially knowing that one of his best friends went poor because of their doing.

"Now Harry, I believed you had tried Apparate before." Dumbledore said after they reached the atrium again.

The memory of the unpleasant feelings coming to Harry again but he said, "Yes, Professor. I went to the Ministry this morning with the Mr. Weasley by Apparating."

"I figured that you would be a little late because I know Arthur would want to use the Guest Entrance at the Ministry which is in the Muggle World. So I suppose you understand why Arthur wanted to use it. But seeing you come earlier than I thought, I imagined that you would use something much faster than walking through the Muggle world. Floo is out of question since Grimmauld Place is not connected. Eliminate all other factors, and the one which remains must be the truth. Then it left us only one option, Apparate. Am I right Harry?" he said it all with a twinkle in his eyes and a smile on his face.

Harry was amazed by Dumbledore's ability to deduce. He reminded him of a Muggle detective that he loved to read when he was still in elementary. He forgot its name but he just remembered that it's very close to word Sherry. "Yeah, that's amazing Professor Dumbledore. It seems like you were watching it all on the sidelines. But more amazingly, how did you do all those twinkles?!"

"It takes years of practice to develop that kind of analysis Harry. And it takes more years to develop this twinkle." Dumbledore smiles grew bigger and her twinkles look blinding. They both laugh at that point.

After his laughing ended; Dumbledore finally said, "We're wasting time Harry! Hold my hand." Harry slipped his hand into Dumbledore's left hand and the same sensation he felt on his first time Apparate came back again. He saw everything spinning and finally landed on something solid. When his vision returned, he could see that they were in the middle of Diagon Alley.

They walked in silence to Gringotts. Thankfully, the news about the trial hadn't spread out yet so people didn't stop them for anything. Harry was a little bit afraid that there would be someone who would congratulate him for putting dirt on the Minister Fudge's face. Or maybe someone tried to hex him for all he had done to the Ministry.

"Stop, what's your business?" A mean-looking goblin asked them when they were about to enter the bank.

Dumbledore said, "We came to talk about Mr. Potter's inheritance."

"Alright, move in! You must tell the teller about your business." The goblin replied.

"Thank you very much." Dumbledore said with a slight bow.

While they were walking to the teller, Dumbledore gave Harry an advice, "Harry, whatever you want to do, be polite to the goblin. Talk nicely to them and you will be goblin friend. That's one of the positions with the most advantages at Wizarding World."

"Okay. I'll try Professor."

Once the teller saw them, he quickly asked for the goblin beside him to come closer and whispered something in his ear. The other goblin ran inside after hearing the teller's words. Then the teller turned his attention toward Dumbledore and Harry. "Ah, Mr. Dumbledore. I'm surprised to see you in Gringotts today. You always send a letter before you come."

"Well, it's a kind of emergency. And it's for Mr. Potter here. Not me."

"I see. What do you want then?"

"We want to talk with Mr. Potter's account manager."

"I'll ask one our goblin to lead the way. Bigclaw!" The Goblin called.

One of the goblins that were sorting the letters walked towards the teller. And the teller said something to Bigclaw with a language that he couldn't understand. His confused expression was seen by Dumbledore and he explained, "It is Gobbledegook, Harry, Goblin's language."

"Are you speaking that language too Professor?"

"Yes, I learned it when I was still a young boy, maybe around Sirius' age." Dumbledore mused.

Harry made a silent laugh, "Young boy Professor? I don't think Sirius is that young?"

"Well, for me he is young."

Harry wanted to ask Dumbledore's age but he stopped because Bigclaw called them, "Alright, follow my lead."

They are following Bigclaw all along one of the corridors into a very huge door. At the door, there is a crest Harry didn't know. When Dumbledore saw Harry's confusion, he responded, "It's your family's crest Harry. It is Potter crest."

Bigclaw knocked on the door three times. A voice inside was calling, again in Gobbledegook. The next thing after that sound, Bigclaw opened the door and left them. Harry and Dumbledore entered the room and saw a very regal looking goblin sitting in a luxurious chair with a table in front of it that was full of files.

When the new goblin saw the visitors, he said with a smile, "Ah, Mr. Potter. Welcome to Gringotts. My name is Snakefang and I'm your account manager at Gringotts. I had been managing your accounts since you were born. Now, I see that you finally had time to coming into your inheritance then. We at Gringotts have been very worried that our messages never reach you."

"But I never received any messages from Gringotts!"

Dumbledore cut, "Harry, the letter couldn't be accepted by you because the wards surrounding your house cut any letter that contain dangerous thing or could jeopardize your security. It diverted that kind of mail to Sirius, who is your Magical Guardian. He told me about the Gringotts letter and asked me to bring you here as he was still an escaped convict."

"When did the letter sent?"

"It was supposed to be sent and you received it on your 15th birthday. But Sirius and I agreed to come over to Gringotts when you come from the Dursleys. But the trial changed our plan. And, it just contained an invitation to Gringotts to take your inheritance."

Snakefang who saw the conversation between Harry and Dumbledore with interest finally decided to cut them, "Then let's get back to business gentlemen. And any way to Mr. Potter, congratulations I supposed in order that you have managed to embarrass the Ministry. Especially for your attack to Fudge about the trial is pointless because you already recognized as an adult by the Ministry, it was precious!" He ended the last sentence with a laugh on his face.

"But almost all of it came from Professor Dumbledore. I'm just following with the flow." Harry said modestly.

Snakefang still laugh for a couple of seconds before he could gain is composure back. "Yes, yes. Now back to the files." He picked the files again and started reading from it. "Okay there seemed to be nothing out of order."

Harry who was still confused by Snakefang's words decided to ask, "What do you mean?"

"Okay then, let's start from the top of the matter. Now you had inherited the title of Lord Potter, which is very normal since you're the last member of your family and already 15 years old."

"Can I see it? The paper I mean. I don't quite get it what you said."

"Of course, Mr. Potter." He gave the paper to Harry. After he received it, Harry read through the document with Dumbledore peering behind his shoulder. The paper said:

_Name: Harry James Potter_

_Lordship: Potter family_

_Parents: Father: James Charles Potter_

_ Mother: Lily Evans_

_Owned: 50 million galleons_

_5 properties_

_Extensive library and artefacts from around the world_

_Potter Industries_

_Status with goblin: Close friend, partners._

"Okay, will someone explain it to me or I should deduce it myself?"

"Try to think it by yourself Harry." Dumbledore answered him.

"Okay then. So from what I read in this paper, I can guess that I will have the title of Lord Potter, owned several properties, and quite a fortune too. Also some industries which I don't know how to manage them and apparently I am close friends with the goblins."

"You forget that you will also have a seat on the Wizengamot from your Lordship." Dumbledore added.

"Okay, it seems great. But does that change anything in my life or my education?" Harry asked.

"Nothing Harry, just that now you could do magic outside the school. You just need to be responsible about it."

Seeing that his life would not be disturbed because of the new responsibility, Harry felt relieved. He already had enough trouble for his life. Then, he asked Snakefang again, "So, what should I do to get the title?"

Snakefang took some papers from his drawer. Then, he slid it across the table and said, "Just your signatures please. We only need some paperwork. Especially after the Ministry had proclaimed you as an adult. That just made the whole thing easier."

Harry and Dumbledore read the paper and both of them saw there was nothing wrong with the paperwork. It just stated that Harry will be emancipated and take the title of Lord Potter. Harry then signed the papers.

"Good, now the ring. After that, you'll be officially called Lord Potter." He took a box out and opened it. Inside, a ring with a stag engraved on it.

Harry put the ring and light came out of it. The light was not blinding but enough to make everyone in the room to close their eyes. "Okay, thanks a lot Snakefang."

"Not at all Lord Potter, it's yours after all. We at Gringotts hope our cooperation will flourish us together."

"I hope so too, Snakefang."

Dumbledore spoke again, "By the way, Snakefang. Could you not let this claim for the Lordship get into the Ministry ears, especially on those in the highest level. Just make a little exception to this claim, like not telling the name of the receiver or something else. We don't need the whole world know Lord Potter had taken his Lordship."

"I'm sorry Dumbledore. I never make exceptions. An exception disproves the rule. And we at Gringotts valued the rules and the truth more than anything. Have a good day."

Despite that he couldn't hide the fact that he already took his mantle of Lordship, Harry went out from Gringotts with a very happy feeling. He finally got to know something about his parent's status. _Now I just need to search for more information about my family. Maybe Sirius knows something. Also I need to research more about my education. After all, with Lord Voldemort had risen from the dead,__the game is afoot. I really need to step up my game and push myself more. I have been slacking off for the last four years. It's time for me to do what is for the best of Wizarding World._

Dumbledore decided to stop Harry's musings by saying, "Okay now let's go home Harry. Or is there anything else you want to do in Diagon Alley?"

"No Professor. I think that's enough business for today."

"Alright then, hold my hand. We'll go Apparate from here."

They vanished from Diagon Alley without people noticing them.

* * *

After her conversation with Susan, her father went to pick Daphne from her spot. He decided to ask her, "So Daphne. How's the trial? Do you think that was interesting?"

"Yes dad. That had been such an enlightening."

"So, Harry Potter will still be walking in the corridor of Hogwarts. I'm looking forward to see what he would do again. Keep me updated okay Daphne." He finished his words with a wink.

"Whatever you say Dad, just take me home now. I'm bored." Daphne said uncharacteristically.

"Okay honey. I'll just need to take some things first. Then we both can go home." Her dad said, amused.

They went to his office, grabbed some things, and leave the Ministry. But before they went back to Spain, they went to their home in Britain to grab Daphne's purchases. And at last, they went to the Departing Area to grab a Portkey.

Soon they got a Portkey. And they finally arrived at their vacation home. They were soon greeted by Quincy Greengrass, Cyrus's husband and Astoria. "Finally you both decided to grace our home again with your presence. How's your little journey? Does it prove to be productive?"

"Yes honey. I finally made amends with Dumbledore and asked him not to hide everything again. He of course can't miss the chance to get the vote of our faction and quickly agreed with me."

"That's good dear. Now let's have a dinner. I'm so hungry, waiting for you."

While they had dinner, Daphne and her father used it as their chance to tell all of them about the trial. Of course her father filled in the blank about what Daphne had not known yet. After it, they return to their own room. Daphne who still sleeping one room with Astoria found herself being interrogated by her sister. Mostly just simple questions but soon, some of personal question came from her mouth.

"So what do you think of Harry today? Was he looking good?"

"Stori! That's not good to ask questions like that!"

"Come on sis, I need some information. I promise that I won't tell anybody else."

"Fine! He looked good. But also when he first entered the room he looked very nervous. Only after his meeting with our father, he became more relaxed."

"Only that? That's so not fun." She emphasized each word on the last sentence.

"What do you expect then? It's not like I can talk to him freely. It's his trial. What am I supposed to do? Go to him and said 'Hi!'?"

Astoria mumbled, "That's exactly what I expect from you sis."

"What!" Daphne exclaimed.

"No, I meant that you would talk to him on the trial."

"Stori, he was escorted around by Professor Dumbledore. There's no chance for me to get close to him, and you asked me to talk to him."

"Okay then. But promise to me that you'll try to talk to him in the school. I'm sure Dad would love it. He would take every chance to tighten his connection to the House Potter and if you befriend with him. That would make things smoother."

"I'll try Stori. I'll try."

* * *

"Harry! I knew you'll make it out!" Hermione screamed. And as usual, a rib-breaking hug is in order after the scream.

All of the residents of Grimmauld Place no. 12 had been waiting for Harry's return. They were all confused since Mr. Weasley had told them already about the trial. But since Harry was with Dumbledore, nobody really cares about it.

"Alright then, since Harry finally decided to grace our place, now let's have dinner! I'm starving!" Sirius decided to announce his presence in the room. His sound made Mrs. Weasley to let go of Harry. She got the hold of Harry right after Hermione.

"Oh yes, sure. Anyways, congratulations again Harry. You deserved the freedom." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley."

They all retreated into the dining room, but one man decided to hold Harry on his way. "Come on Harry. We need to talk. Also I need you to come with me Albus."

Sirius took them to the library. There he said, "I suppose, another congratulations to you Harry. Finally you can take the mantle of Lord Potter. Let me see the ring. Haven't seen it since your grandfather showed it to me."

"Sure. Take a look." Harry showed his left arm, as his ring was in his left arm.

"Ah yes, the stag... It has always become the symbol of the house Potter. The reason why Potters male's Patronus always a stag and the female's always a doe."

"My mother's too?"

"Yes of course, Harry. She was so proud of it. Now let's discuss the important part. You had taken your title. But you still don't know how to act like a Lord. We'll have to fill your head with it on the next holiday."

Harry was confused, "Why not now if it was so important?"

"Molly will never let us both in a room together, no matter what happens. Even though you are already recognized as an adult in our world, I don't think we have any chance to make her understand."

Albus interrupted, "I guess we could take care of the problems. But seeing there is only a few weeks left until Hogwarts started again, there is no point to begin it. Alright then, I'll have to leave you for now. Give my sincere apologize to Molly for not joining on dinner."

"Alright then, Albus, see you later at the next meeting."

The days passed by Grimmauld Place. And finally the last week of the summer holiday arrived. Harry had spent his time, if not helping Mrs. Weasley clean the house which looked like never ending job. But if he wasn't cleaning, he read his parents' journal. He just remembered it after talking about his inheritance and finally got time to read it. He found it to be very useful because it contained a lot of Sirius' deepest secret and his exploits. _It seemed he never even opened it, which is good. Now I have a good counter attack against him if he tries to prank me again. _

"Hey Mate, you got to help me with the homework. I've done nothing! And Hermione didn't want to let me copy hers. Seems it's going to be a boy's night in the library." Ron's voice broke through the silence of the night. He was standing in front of the door to Harry's room.

Harry had been gifted his own room by Sirius. The reason was because Harry's tired to hear Ron's snore again. He already heard it for 4 years and he doesn't need to hear it again on holiday. So Sirius gave him his brother's room, Regulus. Harry and Sirius then spent a couple of days in the room to redecorate it because it was full of Slytherin posters.

Hermione's voice responded, "That's because you were wasting your time throughout the holiday saying 'let's wait 'till the right time arrived. Go procrastination!' You were doing nothing at that time."

"No, I'm not! I was studying! And how could you stand on doing that homework."

"Yes, you were. You were studying on how to score a goal in a Quidditch match. And you just read the biography of every Cannons' player. If that's what you call study. Wow, I'm speechless. And anyway, I had to do my work as soon as possible. I cannot live without brain-work. What else is there to live for?"

"Whatever Mione, if you didn't want to help me. I can still work it together with Harry. Let's go to the library Harry. We need to finish it soon." Ron said smugly.

"Sorry Ron. I've done my work earlier on the past month." Harry replied and received a jaw-drop from Ron and a smirk from Hermione

"What! You're so mean Harry. Wait! Let me see your homework. That way everyone's happy." Ron said.

"No Ron! You need to do your own job. It's time for you to learn some responsibility. Especially, after you have been chosen as a Prefect." Harry said smiling.

"What! That's not fair! I wish Dumbledore would pick someone else for this job. Hey, I know Harry! How about I resigned from the prefect duties and recommended you as my replacement. That way, I don't need to be worried about me lacking on my schoolwork anymore. I could just relax around and do the homework when I want to. Alright Harry? I'll send the letter now."

Without waiting for Harry's response, Ron quickly left Harry's room. Harry finally spoke after a moment of silence, "I haven't given my answer yet but he already fled."

"Oh that's okay Harry. At least my partner then will not need much help on his homework. Imagine if Ron decided to stick to his Prefect duty. I would have been in nightmare telling him to do his works.

"Well maybe that's true." Harry accepted.

Harry went on and read again his parents' journal. But he stopped at a page and called for Hermione. "Mione, could you come here for a second?"

"What's wrong Harry?"

"Look at this Mione? Does it make any sense to you?"

"Yes, Harry. It looked very simple to me."

"What! How could you know it just by seeing it once?"

"Harry, it's because I'm observing it. You see, but you do not observe. The distinction is clear. And also you didn't take Runes, so I don't think you can solve it."

"Then, what is it?" Harry asked.

It was a drawing with a lot of scratch on top of it. It looks like a lot of circles that intertwined and a lot of runes around it. Also it has stag on the top of the drawing.

"I think it was one of your parents' inventions. They must have been invented a charm. Remember, they are a prodigy in Transfiguration, Potions and Charm back at Hogwarts."

"And how am I supposed to understand that. I never learn Ancient Runes at school. Why did I take Divination?" He shouted and screamed into the pillow.

"Easy Harry, I could teach you. Maybe you can't get into the Mastery Level. But at least you could understand what it said and used it. You could learn their legacy." Hermione calmed him down.

"That's brilliant Hermione!" He exclaimed.

"We just need to arrange the time. Then you could understand what it said."

"If only I knew better, I would never take Divination on my third year. I would go for Ancient Runes instead. It looked very useful now. I could invent some charm with it."

"Better late than never, Harry." Hermione said with a smile.

They returned to their own business when Ron entered the room again looking flustered. "I have sent my Prefect badge with Pig, also I wrote a letter to explain to McGonagall. Now we just need to wait for it to come back again, but this time it will be for you Mate. Also, I already told my Mum. She was a bit upset, but she will understand eventually."

"Hey, you didn't realize that I never agreed to it?"

"Don't worry. You'll do the job well. You'll never slacking off. Also I think McGonagall made a serious mistake by naming me as Prefect."

"Alright, I'll try."

_If he's trying to grow up, that is good. By realizing his not-so-good score, he decided to put his pride on the line and rejecting Prefect's advantages_. Harry thought about Ron's action. _Maybe next year will be a bright year after all I through. I definitely don't want any more danger from inside the school. Sorcerer's Stone on the first year, Basilisk on the second year, Dementors on the third year, and lastly, The Triwizard Cup_

**AN: Sorry for the delay, too many things to do!**

**Review, Review, Review!**


End file.
